


确有要事

by yikuaitianbing711



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikuaitianbing711/pseuds/yikuaitianbing711
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 12





	确有要事

佐助在壁炉前烤着火，此时他正身处于雪之国一家旅馆的房间中，一天前他收到鼬的联络卷轴，说是有要事商量，末尾留了这样一个地点约定见面，其他内容一概没有。佐助在来的路上心里盘算着各种可能，虽有要事却不要他回村，难道说在村里有什么不便？事情貌似还很紧急，地点又选在这样一个边远小国。佐助已经开始往最糟的方向考量，如果说村子和族里发生了什么变故……  
距离约定时间已经过去了一个小时，焦灼地等待更把时间拖得漫长，窗外飘着雪，白皑皑地一片似是吸收了所有声音，房间内只有烧红的柴火断裂的噼啪声。就在佐助看着橙红的火苗渐渐出神时，鼬披着斗篷，裹挟着风雪的气息出现在房间里。  
“迟到了哦哥哥。”佐助站起身，转头看向鼬，“先脱掉斗篷，过来暖和暖和吧。”  
然而鼬没动，只是怔怔地看着佐助，末了轻呼出一口气，垂下眼睫将湿透的斗篷扯掉。  
佐助看着鼬一步步朝自己走来，才注意到他泛青的眼眶和布满血丝的眼睛，整个人写满了疲倦，顿时心中一阵酸涩和心疼，也似乎印证了自己的想法，事情真的发展到了糟糕的境地。  
但，无论发生什么，宇智波佐助会和宇智波鼬一起承担，这是确定的，肯定的。  
“发生什么事了，这阵子是不是都没好好休息，我就不应该接这个长期任务，下次……”佐助边说边张开手臂想要拥抱鼬，然而在两人还有一步距离时，鼬直接拉过佐助的手腕，另一手按住他的后脑将话语堵在了唇齿间，并迫不及待地撬开他的牙关，勾着他的舌头搅在一起，不小的力度压得他向后仰倒，风雪的凉气通过鼬的身体一点一点地传过来。佐助收回另一只手抵在鼬胸前，想要鼬先放开他，结果猝不及防地被吸住舌尖，脑中顿时发麻。  
既然这样，佐助不甘示弱地开始回击，先是轻咬了鼬的下唇，又马上用唇瓣吸住留下咬痕的地方，湿热的舌尖反复舔舐，直到鼬的下唇充血，泛着诱人的水红色，佐助很是满意，现在鼬整个人看起来有气色多了。  
“能告诉我发生什么了吗？”  
鼬没回答，闭上眼将头靠在佐助的颈间，许是旁边就是壁炉，鼬觉得僵冷的身体像冬眠的动物感受到春日的阳光般一点点舒缓过来，深呼吸，鼻息间都是佐助的气味，也许不是壁炉，鼬想着，是此时抱在怀里的身体的温度，是佐助，才是对他来说，如同春日阳光一般的存在。  
从贴身的衣物下摆伸进手臂，指腹感受到的是光洁细腻的皮肤，熟悉又令人贪恋的触感。  
“哥哥？”佐助在感受到背后的手时，试探性的叫了鼬一声，然而换来的不是应答，是脖颈间的舔吻，原本就是敏感地带，被舔吻过的地方如同投入湖中心的石子，酥麻的电流一圈圈扩散到四肢百骸，佐助抬手轻推鼬的肩膀，再次叫了一声：“哥哥？”  
鼬轻咬着佐助的耳垂，又将一团软肉含在唇里，舌尖反复舔弄，似是完全没听到佐助在叫他。  
“鼬！”佐助此时被撩拨的脸上绯红，他很少会直呼鼬的名字，此时也顾不上了，手上也加大力度，试图将两人分开一些。  
鼬只在听到自己名字时有一瞬间的愣住，随即停下了动作，佐助刚松口气，便接着听到鼬的声音在耳旁，低沉暗哑，如同会摄人心魄的魔咒般。  
鼬说：“让我抱。”  
从两人见面开始，说的第一句话，呼出的气吹得耳朵痒痒的。  
没等佐助说什么又被吻住，并一步步被带着向床的方向移动，房间怎么会如此燥热，也许应该把壁炉的火熄掉一些，佐助想着。  
两人倒在床上后，鼬便放开了佐助，跪坐着看着被压在身下的弟弟正大口喘着气平复呼吸，胸膛起起伏伏，脸上如醉酒般酡红。  
稍有些大力的除掉了佐助身上碍人的衣服，鼬接着开始脱自己的上衣。  
“看来做完之前什么都不想说了？”佐助缴械投降，身体诚实的反应不说，心里又何尝不渴望，他和鼬已经一个多月没见了，原本很是担心族里的事情，其实多急也不差这先后顺序。  
“帮我脱。”鼬倒是答的很坦然，佐助坐起身后伸手扯鼬的腰带和裤子，配合很是默契。  
突然感觉到性器被湿热的口腔包裹，鼬的身体一抖，将套头的上衣拽下扔到一旁，低头看到佐助伏趴在他身前，正吞吐着他的欲望，佐助也感觉到鼬的目光，抬头看着他，颇有些挑逗的说道：“不知道我的服务能不能令族长大人满意？” 接着又低下头用牙齿轻轻啃咬顶端，再用舌尖反复舔弄，清楚的感觉到鼬的欲望又胀大了一圈，舌尖描绘着柱身上暴起的血管，满意地听到鼬越来越急促的呼吸声，再次将整根都吞入口中，并尽力含的更深，一边吸裹吞吐，一边用舌头舔弄。  
“呼……呼……”几番下来，无论从视觉还是感觉，刺激太过强烈，鼬有些撑不住，他捧着佐助的脸重新将人压在身下吻住，唇舌传来的膻腥味道是自己的分泌物，这样的认知更刺激着神经，鼬伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉，里面果然有旅店准备的润滑剂。  
挤了足够多的量在手上，鼬分开佐助的双腿，摸到穴口，试探性的插入一根手指，另一只手握住佐助已经挺立在小腹上的性器，慢慢撸动，鼬很清楚佐助的敏感点，手指按压着，佐助的脚背都绷起来，穴口也慢慢软下来。看着佐助不自觉的吞咽动作和滚动的喉结，鼬觉得自己的忍耐要到极限了。  
“进来吧，哥哥。”佐助偏过头去，用手臂遮住眼睛，此时倒有些不好意思起来。  
“疼的话要告诉我。”鼬抽出手指，握住佐助的膝弯，挺身将性器插了进去。  
完全没入时，满足的不仅是欲望，还有内心。  
“还好吗？”鼬没急着动，捏着佐助的下巴掰过他的脸问道。  
“哪里会不好……”佐助将腿缠上鼬的腰，鼬的唇角勾起，然后缓缓的动了起来，甬道内湿热紧致，舒服的让人头皮发麻，鼬不自觉地加快了抽插，顶撞得佐助的身体来回晃动，性器也随着晃动一下下撞在小腹上，带来别样快感。佐助止不住的想要呻吟出声，却感到喉咙干燥的厉害，像是烧了团火。  
“想……喝水……”  
鼬停下来，“嗯？”佐助声音沙哑的厉害，他没听清。  
“渴。”  
“这种状态要我怎么去倒水？”鼬说着又顶了一下。  
“啊……旁边有我之前倒好的。”佐助指了指鼬身后床头柜上的杯子。  
鼬转头看到杯子，想了想伸手拿过来，自己喝了一口，然后俯身，以口度给佐助，也不知是不是错觉，佐助觉得这水比自己喝时有别样的甘甜，一口怎么能够。  
“还要。”  
“哦？要什么？”鼬的坏心思起，“是这个？”指了指杯子，“还是这个？”挺动了两下腰。  
佐助也不会轻易示弱，用了收缩着后穴，激得鼬差点缴械投降。  
“佐助还真是哪里都不服输呢。”鼬重新度了两口水给佐助，把杯子放到一边后，掐住佐助的腰窝开始大力操弄起来。  
“啊啊……别……别……”  
鼬怎么会听他的求饶，操干的速度越来越快，两人在臀肉的撞击声和床板的吱呀声中齐齐的到达高潮。  
平复了呼吸，草草的用纸擦了佐助射满精液一塌糊涂的小腹和穴口，鼬瘫倒在佐助身旁，没了动静。  
过了好一会儿，佐助转过身用手肘支起身体，看着躺在一旁的鼬问道：“所以现在，能告诉我发生什么事了吗哥哥？”  
“没有什么事。”鼬闭着眼睛回答。  
嗯？佐助不自觉地皱起眉毛。  
“只是有些累了，想你。”  
佐助觉得自己的心都化成了一滩水，他伸手揽过鼬在怀里，“我也想你，睡吧，好好休息一下。”  
鼬的耳朵贴在佐助的胸前，咚……咚……咚……  
听着属于佐助的心跳声，很快的睡着了。

第二天．  
“所以你是瞒着所有人偷偷跑出来的？”  
鼬披上斗篷，大大方方的承认道：“嗯，所以我得赶快回去了。”  
佐助实在是没想到一向冷静稳重成熟的哥哥会做出这么幼稚的事情。  
“这一觉睡得太舒服了，现在觉得自己活力满满，果然我还是需要佐助，妈妈送的那些个什么补品根本没用。”  
算了算了，佐助想，偶尔幼稚一会也挺好的。


End file.
